


A Night On Mammon

by callmekennyyy



Series: Ways to say "I Love You" [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Beta, Oneshot, POV Female Character, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmekennyyy/pseuds/callmekennyyy
Summary: Mammon treats you to a night out.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Ways to say "I Love You" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	A Night On Mammon

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Alcohol

"Hey hey hey!" Mammon crashed through my bedroom door. I really ought to start locking that. "Get dressed up, human. I just got paid for my latest photo shoot, and we're goin' clubbin'!"

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow in the demon's direction, then turned back to the notes I'd been looking through. "And you really think Lucifer's gonna give us the okay to go out when we all know you haven't even looked at your homework?" I heard his feet shuffle against the wood flooring, and the old door to my room creaked shut.

"We're sneakin' out, obviously," he stage whispered conspiratorially as he walked closer to me. "And don't worry your pretty little head; I'm payin' for everything!" That made me whip around to look at him.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Mammon?"

"Oi! Watch it! I don't _have_ to treat you to a night out, y'know!"

"Yeah yeah. Just a little out of character for you." I shrugged as I stood from my desk, moving around the man standing in the middle of my room. "Just give me a minute and then we can go." I pulled a tight-fitting, black crop top and skirt combo from my closet (a gift from Asmo), and walked to my bathroom to get changed and do my makeup. I decided to go with relatively natural makeup because it's dark in clubs, so why bother going all out?

"Alright, let's go," I called to Mammon, who had moved to sit on the edge of my bed on his phone, as I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my heels. He gave me a quick glance up and down with pink dusted cheeks, then moved to open the window. ' _So this is how I die'_ I mused. Mammon gestured to the window and I sighed, but threw my heels out to the ground and swung my leg out anyway, hooking my foot on the trellis just outside. Miraculously I made it down safely, then turned to watch the demon climb down. He got a little over half way before losing his grip and tumbling to the ground.

"Thanks for the concern," he grumbled when I didn't give any reaction. Instead I sat down beside him and started putting my shoes on.

"Sweetheart, we both know you're fine."

"Well yeah, but it'd still be nice to get a little sympathy."

I stood after finishing with the straps on my shoes and held out a hand to help him up. "You're the one that wanted to sneak out my window."

When we got to The Fall, Mammon walked right to the front of the line and looked at the bouncer over the brim of his sunglasses (which he was wearing at night like the himbo he is). The bouncer simply moved to the side and held open the door for him.

"Come onnn, human," Mammon drawled as he looked over his shoulder at me. I scurried up to him and he threw his arm over my shoulders as we made our way inside. Once we made it past the door, it was like a whole other world. I'd never been there before, but I quickly concluded there had to be some sort of magic being used to keep people outside from hearing anything inside, because the music was so loud and the bass so heavy that I could feel it. I let Mammon drag me over to the bar and order us a couple of vibrant purple, sweet smelling drinks.

"Are you sure I can drink this?" I questioned him. "Like, it's not gonna kill me or anything, right?"

"Ya seriously think I'd order ya somethin' that could kill ya?" Mammon faked offence, bringing his hand up to cover his heart.

"Yes."

"Oi!"

And so we threw back the drinks, and he ordered us a few shots. Nothing I couldn't handle... in the human realm. I should have expected any alcohol that could get a demon drunk would be a hell of a lot stronger than my usual vodka mixes and tequila shots.

"Hey, Mammoney," I purred in his ear. I felt the warm embrace of alcohol much quicker than usual, but I wasn't complaining; just a little liquid courage.

"H-hey, knock it off!" The demon in question was flustered and a little confused; his human had never acted like this with him before. "What's up with ya?"

"I wanna dance."

"So go dance." He gestured towards the sea of demons bouncing and dancing and grinding to whatever song was playing.Truth be told, the idea of going out there alone made me anxious. I pouted.

"But I wanna dance with youuu!" I grabbed his hand with both of mine and shook his whole arm a couple times. He got a little more red, but downed the rest of his drink and pulled me out to the dance floor with him. The second he turned to me, I threw my arms around his neck and started wiggling my hips in a sort of drunken dance. He laughed and pulled me closer, pressing his forehead to mine and taking the lead in our little romp. His grip on my waist kept me steady, and he guided me in much more coordinated hip movements.

A little over an hour later, Mammon dragged me back to the bar to get more drinks. And, I mean, I couldn't complain; I was getting more sober by the minute. We continued to drink and dance until around 2am when Mammon finally decided we should start heading home.

"Do you guys have, like, a McDonald's in this realm?" I asked as we walked out of the club. I was still a little drunk, and clung to his arm for support and warmth.

"What?" He looked at me in confusion.

"I just... their chicken nuggets sound absolutely amazing right now. Oh! And fries!"

"Well we have fast food, but it's nothing like yours."

"Mammoneyyyy," I whined and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh. How can I say no when you look at me like that? You're killin' me!" He turned us around and started walking away from the house of lamentation, glancing my way and pausing before pulling his arm from my grip. I frowned and wrapped my arms around my middle, but my upset didn't last long. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over my shoulders, followed by his arm, while avoiding eye contact. Apparently that lamp post beside us was very interesting to him.

"Thank you," I sighed as I melted into his side, glad he couldn't see how red my face was; how dopey my smile was.

"Yeah, well I can't go lettin' ya get sick now, can I?"

"I suppose not."

We continued the walk in silence. Not that it lasted long; we stopped in front of a restaurant with a big 'D' on the front window around 5 minutes later. Mammon retracted his arm again and pushed the door open, letting me walk inside first. He entered the building after me, and guided me towards the front counter with a hand on the small of my back.

"Pick anything you want from the menu. On me again."

I settled on some bat nuggets, fries and a chocolate milkshake, while Mammon got himself just an iced tea. We sat down at a white table with soft red and black benches as seats and I finally took in my surroundings. We were the only two there other than the two employees, and the place was surprisingly clean for a fast food restaurant.

"Thank you... again." I smiled at the tan demon in front of me and reached out to hold his hand while slipping a couple fries into my mouth. "For everything tonight."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," He mumbled into the palm of his other hand. He tangled his fingers in mine and stroked my thumb with his.

We sat in the restaurant until I finished my meal and then left to finally head home. The night air was rather frigid and Mammon's jacket was doing little to keep me warm, but the walk was quite enjoyable. We chatted about everything and nothing, our entwined hands swinging between us, smiles seemingly permanently etched onto our faces. We were about two blocks away from home when I suddenly let go of his hand and ran.

"Oi!" He yelled, chasing after me. I just giggled and kept going. "Where are you going?!"

A couple seconds later I made it to a soft patch of grass at the top of a hill and stopped dead in my tracks, letting the poor guy catch up and grab me. "What the hell, y/n?"

I spun in his grip, threw my arms around his neck, and used all my strength to send us to the ground. I felt the wind get knocked out of my lungs (and heard it get knocked out of Mammon's), but never stopped smiling. I rolled to my back and just stared upwards. It was beautiful; no matter how long I stayed in the Devildom, I would never get used to the colourful night sky. It was painted with purples and reds, and dusted with thousands of stars.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, eyes never straying from the sky.

"Yeah." He pulled me closer, pressing his face into my hair.

We stayed there, just enjoying one another's warmth for what felt like seconds and decades at the same time. But eventually, as all good things do, the moment came to an end. It was cold, and nearly 4am so Mammon called it. He stood up and pulled me with him, then started dragging me back towards the road. We walked the last two blocks, and he climbed the trellis first. As I neared the top myself he reached back out to help me through the window, but even with his help I was unstable on my feet and sent us both toppling to the floor with a thud.

"Are you okay?" I turned to ask him. I was met with a dopey grin and his beautiful blue/gold eyes staring right back at me.

"Never better." He cupped my cheek, leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Once again he pulled me up from the ground and led me where he wanted me to go. This time, he dragged me to my bathroom and sat me on the counter. The demon started rummaging through my things and let out an 'aha' as he turned around with my makeup wipes in hand. He tilted my chin up and pulled a single wipe free, gently swiping a thumb across my cheekbone. He set about getting me ready for bed, taking extra care to be gentle while doing my skincare routine. After he finished, he left a hand on my jaw and pressed his forehead to mine; I just grinned and enjoyed the closeness.

After a long moment, he backed away to let me hop down from the counter. We made our way back into my room and he turned to leave; but I wasn't quite done with him yet. I caught his hand and gave it a quick tug to turn him around. For probably the millionth time that night I threw my hands around his neck, but this time I pressed myself close to him. I ran my fingers through his hair and raised myself to my tippy toes to place a soft kiss to his nose. But he'd had enough. He grabbed my hip with one hand, cupped my jaw with the other and pressed his lips against mine in a chaste kiss. As quickly as it started, it was done.

"Goodnight beautiful," he whispered as he pulled away and walked out my door, leaving me frozen in my spot.

Still in a daze, I changed into pyjamas and slid under the pile of blankets on my bed. I eagerly let sleep whisk me away.

I was not looking forward to waking up in three hours, but at least I'd get to see my favourite demon again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments; all constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
